Sweetness
by green-leaf9
Summary: Pippin and Legolas go out during the night for a walk, and run into Galadriel. What does she have in store for them?


Sweetness  
By: green_leaf9  
  
Galadriel was one in a million. At first glance she was a grave young woman with amazing beauty. She always has a way to seem as if she were glowing. She was tall, elegant, pale, slim, and absoutely beautiful. She was the Queen of the Elves whom she ruled with her King. She is always clad in white robes and dresses. Her wisdom also goes as far out as her beauty. With her spell binding blue eyes that almost no one could endure staring straight into for so long they were one of the top qualities on her face. Her eyes were just absoutely mind jerking.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir had just fallen asleep. Frodo was speaking excitedly to Legolas, Pippin, Merry, and Sam who was trying his best to stay awake. Merry and Frodo were on the verge of falling asleep as well as they continued to chat about Galadriel. Then there was Pippin who wasn't the very bit tired at all as well as Legolas who was getting ready to get up and go for a walk through the gardens.  
"Can I come with you?" Pippin asked, already jumping up from his bed. " I want to come along."  
Legolas looked down at the other three hobbits and noted how they were in a deep slumber. "Alright. Come along."  
Pippin happily followed Legolas out of the enormous bedroom. They wandered around a bit, talking aimlessly. Mostly it was Pippin doing the talking. And most of the talking was about Galadriel. The little hobbit made it clear that he was very interested in this Elf. Legolas had to admit to himself that he was too.   
"Where we going, Legolas?" Pippin asked.  
"The gardens."  
"Alright."  
The two wandered into the gardens looking around at the beautiful flowers and plants surrounding them. Pippin scurried about through the veins, plants, and flowers. After several moments of this Legolas felt a presense draw near. He looked around and saw Galadriel standing only ten feet away from them. Pippin jumped at the sight of her but quietly made his way next to Legolas who bowed his head momentarily.  
"What is it that you seek?" Galadriel asked solemnly.  
As Legolas looked over he found awkwardly that his heart was pounding away inside his chest. There was something about this Elven Queen that made him a bit jumpy. Of course she was beautiful, fair, wise, and of royal standards, but there was something else. He could feel it.  
"Look and you will see..." Galadriel pointed over to a small fountain.  
Glancing at Galadriel Pippin wandered over to the fountain cautiously. And as if he was expecting something to pop out at him he looked down at the water. Legolas watched with curiosity as Pippin laughed, pointed, and murmured things about the images he was seeing. He mentioned the Shire several times, home, the other hobbits, and other people unknown to him. Obviously the hobbit was very excited about what he was seeing.The Mirror of Galadriel held many powerful images for everyone. From past, present, and future.  
  
Pippin walked away from the fountain and over to Legolas and Galadriel who was standing apart from them both. He was talking so fast that Legolas barely caught a word that the hobbit said. With amusement Legolas watched as Pippin continued on his way back to his quarters, muttering the entire way to himself.  
Legolas looked back up at Galadriel. "And what does your mirror have in store fo me?"  
"Your deepest desire at the moment."  
Silently Legolas crossed over to the fountain and looked down into the water. He paused and then began to notice that Galadriel was appearing as one of the images. He saw her and then a close-up of her lips. Confused Legolas walked away from the mirror and over to Galadriel.  
"What in the world was that? Did you see that?" he asked.  
"It was only but your deepest desire." she spoke softly.  
Legolas was about to say something when the paralell dawned down upon him. He stared at Galadriel long and hard. No wonder he was feeling jumpy with her around. The mirror did tell all, even the most embarassing situations like that very moment.  
Stepping down off a stone Galadriel walked up to Legolas and stood in front of him. She stared at him with her blue eyes. "So brave you are, Legolas." she said.  
Without hesitating Legolas leaned over and placed a kiss on Galadriel's lips. The kiss and her lips was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted. The kiss was soft, and very tender and in a way is sent chills down his spine. He wanted nothing more then to jsut continue with the kiss. It was the sweetest thing in the entire world that he had ever experienced.  
Galadriel pulled slightly away. "I'm afraid that this cannot continue, Legolas. You're on a quest..." she stopped as Legolas continued to give her lips small kisses. And so they continued kissing all throughout the night....  
  
******  
  
Frodo looked up as Legolas walked in that morning. "Where have you been?"  
The elf smiled. "I ran into Galadriel."  
"Did she let you look in the mirror?"  
"Yes."  
"See anything? Good or bad?"  
Legolas laughed. "Very good." and he touched his lips with his hand letting his thoughts trail on. 


End file.
